


I'm The One That Gets You

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“What’s your fascination with my stomach anyway?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm The One That Gets You

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk!Steve. 
> 
> Written for my very own [Inebriation!Fest](http://finduilas-clln.livejournal.com/1343770.html). Thank you very much to everyone who participated, and please check out all the other fics that were posted there. In the meantime, my ficlet has been Beta'd by m_l_h.

“Stop it,” Danny laughed as he opened the door to Steve’s place with Steve draped over his shoulder. If he had had a free hand between the door and trying to keep Steve up, he might’ve swatted away the hand that was fumbling underneath his shirt. Maybe.    
  
“No, but Danny,” Steve started, the words drawled out as he kept his hand flat against Danny’s stomach.   
  
“Steve…” Danny sighed, making his way over to the couch before changing his mind and re-directing Steve towards the stairs, “I should probably get you straight to your bed. If I leave you on the couch, you might make it to the fridge to get more beer.”   
  
Steve just sniggered, pinching the skin of Danny’s stomach.    
  
“Cut it out, you idiot,” Danny said again, shifting his shoulder underneath Steve’s armpit to make sure they wouldn’t fall off the stairs, “What’s your fascination with my stomach anyway?”    
  
Steve turned his face towards Danny, his nose snuggling the top of Danny’s hair.    
  
“Your belly’s so soft and hard,” Steve murmured, running his fingers over Danny’s skin.    
  
“You realize you’re not making sense, right?” Danny said as they reached the top of the stairs, stopping for a minute to take a breath.    
  
“But you’re so… so…” Steve started, then made a random gesture with his hands, as if it would explain everything. Danny realized that in Steve’s drunken mind, it probably did.    
  
Danny smiled as he shook his head, “And Kono says  _I_ ’m the one that ‘gets you’. Oh boy.”    
  
“You’re so pretty, Danny,” Steve smiled happily, his hand reaching up to run through Danny’s hair.    
  
Danny couldn’t repress a snort.    
  
“Kono’s pretty too,” Steve murmured as they finally reached Steve’s bedroom.    
  
“Now that I can’t argue with,” Danny said, dropping Steve unceremoniously onto the bed. He flopped down, arms spread, looking up at Danny with a blissful smile.    
  
“Not as pretty as you though,” Steve said.    
  
“Did you get hit on the head today?” Danny asked as he sat down at the foot of the bed, pulling Steve’s foot in his lap as he started working the laces.    
  
“No, no,” Steve said, struggling to sit up, but getting no further than leaning on his elbows, “You’re way prettier than Kono ‘cause, you know…”    
  
Danny just raised his eyebrows.    
  
“You have the hair and the, the eyes, and… that ass!” Steve tried to explain, his face plastered with the most innocent expression Danny had ever seen.    
  
“Now I’m no expert in anatomy, but I’m fairly sure Kono has all those things too,” Danny smiled, dropping Steve’s boot on the floor before going for the second one, “And pretty fine ones too.”    
  
“No,” Steve shook his head and huffed. He folded his arms across his chest and started kicking away Danny’s hand with his naked foot.    
  
“What the…?”    
  
Steve tried to turn away from Danny, his face scrunched into a petulant frown as he whined, “I knew it, you like Kono. It’s not fair.”    
  
“What?” Danny asked, tugging Steve’s boot off maybe a little too roughly before walking to the other side of the bed to be nearer to Steve, “What the hell are you on about, McGarrett?”    
  
Steve just put on a sad face, which made Danny wonder how he got to be the babysitter to a very drunken Steve McGarrett. Danny knew he could go home and let Steve sleep it off and chances were he probably wouldn’t remember in the morning. But somehow Danny just couldn’t do that.    
  
“You like Kono,” Steve pouted.   
  
Danny put a hand on Steve’s shoulder and said, “Yeah, of course. Don’t you?”    
  
“No, I like you!” Steve said offended.    
  
“Oh,” Danny said, realisation seeping in, “So when you said I was pretty…?”    
  
“You’re pretty,” Steve repeated softly, a peaceful smile forming on his face as his eyes started to close. It was as if the rest of the conversation was already forgotten as he reached out to draw Danny in.    
  
“You’re pretty,” Steve murmured once again, slowly letting himself be taken over by sleep.    
  
Danny kicked off his shoes as he settled his body against Steve’s. He realized that maybe Kono wasn’t entirely wrong when she’d said he was the one that got Steve. 


End file.
